Four Little Words
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Three-shot. The cool night air breezed around her as she gazed out at the ocean. The sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks somewhat soothed her. The smell of the salty sea air burned her nose as she breathed it in, almost like she was cleansing her soul... Set after Furious7.
1. Chapter 1

**Does anyone else practically write fanfiction in their heads while they're trying to sleep? Or is it just me?**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

Mia Toretto smiled and thanked her Doctor, standing up and shaking his hand. She picked up her bag and headed for the door.

'So, I'll see you again in six months' said her Doctor, as she opened the door for Mia and allowed her to step through the doorway and into the waiting room.

'Yep. I might see you next week, my youngest has her shots next week' Mia said, smiling as she fumbled around in her bag for her phone.

'Okay, I might see you then' said Doctor Green, smiling back at Mia before gently shutting the door. Mia grabbed her phone and answered the caller ID.

'Hey baby, I'm the doctors office now... No, I've just come out of the appointment, whats up?' Mia greeted Brian, who was on the other end. She frowned and made a mental list of the shopping that Brian reeled off to her. 'Okay, Brian, got it! Anything-' Mia broke off her own setence when another Doctor's door opened to reveal a very familiar looking face. 'I've got to go, bye' she said, quickly hanging up.

'...Okay, bye' the woman smiled slightly at the doctor before the door shut and a scowl came upon her face, before a range of emotions flickered over her face.

'Letty? You okay?' Mia spoke. Letty jumped and looked around the room before her eyes settled on Mia.

'Mia! Yeah, I'm fine. Do me a favour, don't tell Brian or Dom I was here' Letty said, her voice tight as if she were about to cry, before she quickly fled the room in a fast walk.

'LETTY!' Mia shouted, rushing after her. She headed out into the car park, hearing screeching tyres of Letty driving her car off into the distance...

* * *

'So, everything okay at the Doctors?' Brian asked, as Mia entered the house and set the carrier bags down on the kitchen counter.

'Yeah, just my normal checkup...' Brian turned to look at Mia, as her voice sounded distracted.

'Mia?' He questioned, as he took in her posture, which seemed slightly tense. 'What's wrong?'.

'Nothing' Mia tried to wave it off, but she knew Brian wouldn't rest until he got to the bottom of her behavior.

'Mia... Did something happen at the Doctors?' Brian asked, his voice projecting his worries.

'Not really...' came Mia's reply. Brian sighed and motioned for her to carry on. 'I saw Letty there. I tried to ask her what was wrong but she took off' Mia sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

'Was Dom there?' Brian asked, his eyebrows raising in surprise when Mia shook her head.

'Just Letty'

Brian frowned. 'Want me to call him?' He offered, but Mia shook her head.

'Letty warned me not to tell him or you for the matter, so whatever it is, she wants to tell him herself' Mia told Brian, before changing the subject. 'Help me put these away and then we'll get started on dinner'...

* * *

The cool night air breezed around her as she gazed out at the ocean. The sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks somewhat soothed her. The smell of the salty sea air burned her nose as she breathed it in, almost like she was cleansing her soul. However, her eyes snapped open and her body tensed as she sensed _him_ nearing her.

'How did you find me?' she asked, without turning around. She knew that would be a smile on his face and a slight chuckle reached her ears, just as she predicted.

'I hate that you have eyes in the back of your head' Dominic Toretto told her, as he sat next to her on the massive rocks.

'I'll ask again, how did you find me?' Letty asked, not meaning to sound rude. 'Did Mia ring you?' she snapped, just as Dom opened his mouth to speak, before he closed it slowly, a frown appearing on his face.

'Mia? What's she got to do with you being here?' Dom questioned her, leaning forward slightly, so he could see her face.

'Not-Nothing. She has nothing to do with this' Letty quickly backtracked, but Dom narrowed his eyes.

'Letty. I've known you for over fifteen years, I know when you're lying' Dom stated, watching as Letty shot him a glare before looking over her shoulder at his car, where she saw the silhouettes of Jack and Hannah Toretto-O'Connor in the backseat.

'You brought them? It's way past their bedtime' Letty commented as she got to her feet, Dom quickly grabbing her wrist and got to his own feet.

'What are you hiding from me, Letty?' He questioned, but she ignored him and headed up the beach, his grip slipping from her wrist as she walked away and towards his car...

* * *

They arrived back at 1327 together, Dom pulling up behind Letty and watching her for a few minutes, before she climbed from her car and headed for his. He watched as she opened the back door where both Jack and Hannah had now fallen asleep and started to unbuckle her seat belt.

'You going to sit there all night or are you going to get your nephew to bed?' Letty asked, as she slowly and gently lifted Hannah into her arms and shut the door quietly. Dom sighed and climbed from his car, shutting his door and opening Jack's door, unbuckling his seat belt. Lifting him into his arms, he shut the door and locked his car before he followed Letty into the rebuilt house.

'Uncle Dom?' Jack mumbled sleepily, lifting his head off his shoulder and looking round.

'Hey, buddy. Sorry for waking you' Dom apologized, as he set him on his feet as they reached the top of the stairs.

'Where's Hannah?' Jack asked, looking round for his little sister, frowning when he didn't see her.

'Aunty Letty has her. Go and kiss her goodnight' Dom told him gently and together they walked to Hannah's room, which used to be Vince's old room. Dom watched from the doorway as he climbed onto Hannah's bed and kissed her cheek gently, before moving to kiss Letty on the cheek and climbing down from the bed and heading for his room. Dom hung back for a few seconds, smiling at the way Letty was settling Hannah, by reading her a book with her arms wrapped tightly round her.

'Uncle Dom?' Dom's head turned in the direction of Jack, as he poked his head out of his bedroom, which used to be Letty's old room before the house got rebuilt.

'Yeah buddy?'

'I'm going to bed. Night night' Jack said, making Dom chuckle and nod his head.

'Night. Jack' Dom called, as the door shut gently. He turned back to Letty, whose attention was on Hannah. He pushed off the door frame and headed into the room, sitting on the other side of Hannah and kissing her head gently as her eyes started drooping.

'She's going... going... gone' Dom whispered watching as Hannah fell asleep against Letty's hip. Letty looked down and smiled at her niece. She set the book down and gently unwound her arms from around Hannah, allowing her cheek to gentle hit the pillow and allowed Dom to pull the bed cover tightly over her.

'Night Hannah' Letty whispered, dropping a kiss to her niece's forehead before she looked up at Dom, who had a smile on his face. Letty pulled a face with a smirk, before she headed for the door and towards their room, further down the hallway...

* * *

Letty was already in bed when Dom entered their bedroom and shut their door behind him, locking it. He disappeared into their en-suite for few minutes, before switching the bathroom light off and closing the door. He walked towards the bed and climbed in, Letty snuggling up to him and resting her head against his heart.

'You're a natural' Letty was almost asleep when Dom spoke. It took her a few seconds to register he had spoken. She yawned, before speaking.

'At what?'

'With Jack and Hannah. Just then, while you reading her a story, I almost forgot she was Mia's and not ours' Dom told her. Unbeknownst to him, Letty was looking like a deer caught in headlights.

She cleared her throat before speaking. 'I thought we said when we were younger that kids weren't our thing?'

Dom chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest. 'Yeah, that was then. When you got a second chance with your soulmate, it changes a hell of a lot of things' he told her, his fingers running through her hair.

It took everything Letty had to not let the tears loose. She cleared her throat and sat up quickly, causing Dom to frown.

'Letty?' he reached out for her, but she quickly climbed from the bed and rushed to the en-suite. Dom sat frozen in bed for a minutes, before a determined look settled on his features. He climbed from the bed and opened the bathroom door, slightly surprised she hadn't locked it.

Their gazes met in the mirror, the cold water dripping down Letty's face.

'What is going on with you? You've been off with me since I found you at the beach' Dom said firmly and Letty knew she couldn't avoid it anymore.

'I went to the Doctors and I bumped into Mia' Letty offered up, as she reached for a towel to dry her face with. She heard Dom sigh and step closer to her, so his chest was against her back.

'Why were you at the Doctors?' he asked gently, locking their gazes in the mirror. Letty dropped the towel and sighed, her gaze not faltering from his.

'I've been feeling sick for a few days and... I'm late' she said, watching Dom straighten up in the mirror as a smile began to form on his face.

'Are you...?' he left his sentence unfinished, his hand settling on his wife's tanned, toned stomach. Letty gripped his hand tightly, her gaze dropping to their clasped hands for few minutes, before she uttered the next sentence.

'I can't have kids, Dom'

* * *

 **R &R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews!**

 **As a thankyou, I've decided to spilt this chapter into two, so instead of a two shot, it will be a three shot!**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

'I can't have children'. The words echoed round his head like a record stuck on repeat. He could sense his wofe looking at him, watching him for his reaction.

'Dom.. say something, please'. He ignored her, the words from before still filling his ears. He dropped his hand from her stomach in shock, inhaling a breath, before he realised his mistake. Dom watched as Lettys eyes flashed with hurt and whipped round to face him.

'Let-'

'What? You can't touch me now I've told you that?' She asked icily, her eyes showing her emotions.

'I didn't mean... you just told me you cant have kids, how was I supposed to react?' Dom winced at the words, digging himself a small hole.

'Any way but that!' Letty exclaimed. 'Do you know what that instantly makes me think?' She continued.

Dom quickly nodded and reached out for her. 'Im sorry! Im sorry!' He cupped her cheek with his hand feeling her tense slightly. 'Tell me what the doctor said' he told her softly, his hand slipping down to hers and leading her back to the bedroom, his hand flicking the bathroom switch off. He climbed back into bed, frowning as Letty sat on the bed, crossed legged.

'He asked me if I had any previous surgery and I told him I had. One, was to stop the internal bleeding after the car accident, and then another in my teens' Letty said, her fingers picking at the bed sheets.

Dom frowned. 'What surgery in your teens?'

'It was shortly after you had gone to Lompoc' Letty revealed, her eyes dropping to the bed sheets.

 _17 years previous_

 _Letty Ortiz swallowed down another glass of water, rinising her mouth of the taste of bile. While she hadn't been physically sick, she had kept dry heaving silently into the bucket she had discreetly placed next to her while she worked on a car at the gargage._

 _'Okay, lunchtime! Who's buying and where are we going?' Vince Epps hollered, the second the clock hit 12pm._

 _'Leon, you can buy. We'll eat outside, its a nice day' Jesse Lomas said, before rushing through to the back to find some chairs._

 _After Leon had got almost everyones order, he turned to Letty, noticing her pale face._

 _'Girl, you okay?' He asked, frowning as she nodded._

 _'Course I am! I'll have my usual!' Letty snapped, not wanting the others to fuss over her. She waved Leon off and turned back to her car, her stomach hurting..._

 _'Letty, you okay? You've been in there a while!' Mia Toretto shouted up the stairs._

 _It was now early evening and after only taking a few mouthfuls of food earlier when Leon had returned to the garage, the gang were watching her closely. Nothing would normally stop Letty from eating seconds on any meal, until today._

 _'I'm fine, Mia! I'll be down in a minute' Letty shouted back shakily, before bile rose in her throat again and she quickly ducked her head back over the toilet and threw up again._

 _'Letty?' Mia's voice seemed closer and it wasnt until her hand pressed against Letty's forehead, that Letty realised she was in the bathroom with her._

 _'Go away, Mia!' Letty groaned, stifling a pained cry with her teeth digging into her bottom lip._

 _'Letty, I think you've got a temperature! Let me go get you some water!' Mia exclaimed, not missing the way Letty was clutching her stomach, before she quickly rushed from the room._

 _'No, Mia!' Letty called after her, but it came out as a whisper. She tried to get to feet, but a searing pain erupted through her stomach, causing her to scream out loud, painfully. She gasped as she hit the floor, clenching her teeth in pain. She heard feet hurrying up the stairs._

 _'Letty, you okay?' She heard as the footsteps got louder. She was vaguely aware of Jesse screaming for Mia to call for an ambulance, before she succumbed to the darkness..._

'Wait a minute, you collapsed and I didnt hear about it?' Dom interupted, his expression showed he wasnt pleased about this new piece of information being brought to life.

'What could you have done? You were in Lompoc!' Letty stated

'What about when I came home?' He pointed out.

'You came out of Lompoc a year and half after that. It didnt seem worth mentioning and up until recently, I didnt think I'd ever have to bring it up again!'

Dom sighed. He had been waited for the anger to spill from Letty, but he still hated that side to her, she was scary when she wanted to be.

'Okay. Just tell me what happened when you woke up' Dom said, trying to ease some of the anger from Letty.

'I woke up a few hours later and they told me I had had a rupted appendix. Long story short, theres so much scarring tissue from that operation, coupled with that from the car accident, that...' Letty trailed, lifting her hand and running her finger over her forehead.

'How can a rupted-'

'It released pus into my abdomen, which caused my ovaries and fallopian tubes to become infected!' Letty interupted sharply, her tone marking finality of the convosation.

Dom reached out for her hand, but she pulled away, climbing from the bed and walking towards the window, gazing out at the night sky, not wanting his comfort at that point in time.

'There are other ways we can have kids, Letty' Dom spoke after spending ten minutes in silence. He watched as Letty's spine straightened as she turned from staring out of the window to fave him, her face not impressed.

'Other. Ways?' She punctuated each word with a step towards him, her arms folded. 'Do you think I want some random stranger bringing our child into the world? I'm your wife, Dom! I should be the one the give you a kid! Me, the one you've known since we were kids' she shouted, her eyes hardening as her voice got louder.

'Letty, I was pointing out the possibilities, I wasn't saying we should go ahead and do it!' Dom remarked, hotly. Letty's eyes flashed as she stood her ground.

'Do you think I want to see a surrogate do all the things I should do? Carrying a child, going to the scans, etc?' Letty argued. Dom stayed silent, his eyes narrowing as he latched onto something that she had said earlier in the night.

'Coupled with that from the car accident?' Dom said, causing Letty to blink at the sudden change of convosation.

'What?' She asked, her head tilting to one side.

'Coupled with that from the car accident' that's what you said. So, are you saying that if you hadn't got into that accident, you could have be able to have kids?' Dom asked, his voice tight as he tried to keep control of it.

'I don't know! Maybe, but if-' Letty cut herself off, throwing her arms in the the air. She looked as though as she was refraining herself from saying something else, causing Dom to frown.

'But what? What else were you say?' He asked, reaching for her shoulders. 'LETTY?' He shouted, his eyes searching hers for the answer, as she still didn't answer him.

A knock at the door made Letty jump. She eased herself free of Dom's grip and unlocled the door, swinging it open to find a very tired looking Jack.

'Jack!'

'Why are you shouting?' He asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

'We... We were just having a disagreement and it got out of hand. Sorry, Jack' Letty apologized. She glanced over her shoulder at Dom, who was sat on the edge of their bed, rubbing a hand over his jead and face. 'Come on, lets go get you settled again' she held out a hand for Jack to take and led him back to his bedroom, leaving Dom to his thoughts...

* * *

'Are you not coming back up to bed?' Letty took a long sip of her Corona, as Dom spoke up from behind her, half an hour later.

'Thought it'd be best if I gave you some space' she replied, handing him a Corona when he sat down next to her on the kitchen steps.

He took a long sip before he sighed and turned to speak to her. 'You blame me don't you, thats what you were going to say? For the car crash? If I hadn't left you, you wouldnt have gone to Brian, and met Braga. We wouldn't have had to spend a year and half without each other.'

'I was about to blame you, but then Jack knocked on the door, thankfuy. We're both to blame, me more so than you because I knew what I was getting myself into was potentially life threatening' Letty said, drinking from her bottle, before looking at her husband. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry for even thinking it-'

'You dont have to be sorry, like you said, we're both at fault. I made the worst desicion possible when I turned my back on you and I'm just glad that I've got a second chance' Dom said, reaching out for her hand and clasping it with her free one.

'Are you... disappointed?' Letty wondered a few minutes, her head resting against his shoulder.

'A little bit, but if it means I get you all to myself then I suppose I'll be okay' Dom said, kissing the top of her head and smiling. Letty lifted her head, making sure to lock their eyes.

'We're going to be okay, aren't we?' It was rare for Letty to show her feelings, but he knew himself it was better than bottling them up.

'We're going to fine, I promise' Dom told her, his hand cupping her cheek as he leaned to kiss her. Letty responded firmly, her arm looping round his neck and pulling herself closer to her husband...

* * *

 **R &R x**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry this took so long. I had it all ready to go the other night, I accidently pressed the wrong button and deleted the chapter!**

 **So, I had re write it and it was not fun trying to do that believe me!**

 **Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

Dom awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee in air. He groaned and rolled over, attempting to pull Letty closer to him, however his eyes snapped open when he grasped at cool sheets on her side of the bed.

'Letty?' He called, sitting up in bed and looking round. He heard movement downstairs and leaned over the side of the bed, reaching for his boxers and sliding them on. He padded round the bedroom, grabbing a fresh thirty as he did before he headed downstairs.

Letty was in a world of her own. Dancing on the spot while keeping an eye on the bacon was keeping her occupied. She mouthed along to the radio that was on low, playing a fast song. She reached for a plate and added the last two rashers of bacon onto it, filling the plate with the bacon that was already cooked and waiting to be eaten. She switched off the hob and turned the pan handle away from her and towards the kitchen window, before grabbing two loads of bread and spinning, letting out a startled gasp as she saw her husband leaning against the kitchen doorway, an amused look on his face

'Jesus, Dom! Some warning would've been nice!' She scolded lightly, walking to the table and setting the bacon and bread loaf down on the wooden surface.

'Sorry, it was good morning entertainment, you should do it more often' he told her, walking towards her and wrapping his arms round her. 'Morning baby' he greeted, pressing a kiss to her lips.

'Mmm, morning!' Letty greeted back, connecting their lips again. She felt him tangle his fingers in her long brown tresses and press himself against her, causing her to walk backwards into the kitchen counter, their kiss turning hotter and passionate.

'How long... do you... we'll have?' Dom asked, his hands slipping round and hoisting her onto the counter. Letty's response was a shrug of her shoulders, more interested in her husband than the body clocks of little kids...

* * *

Hannah woke up slowly, rubbing her eyes with her little fists before she sat up and looked round. She smiled as she remembered staying at Tia and Tio's house. She grabbed her blanket and her favourite teddy before she carefully climbed out of bed and ran to her door. She flung it open and rushed up the corridor to Dom and Letty's room, pouting when it was revealed to be empty.

'Jack' She said to herself, running back down the hallway, only to run straight into her brother as he emerged from his bedroom.

'Hannah? You okay?' He asked, helping her up as she fell on her bottom.

'Ouchy' She said, pouting, before smiling and pulling on his hand and guiding him to the stairs. He sat down on the top stairs and waited for Hannah to sit on his knee.

'Ready?' He asked, wrapping his arms tightly round her. He waited for her nod before shuffling down the stairs on his bottom, keeping a tight grip on his sister. Once they reached the bottom, she climbed from his knee and ran for the TV.

Jack stood up and smiled as bacon invaded his senses. He headed in the direction of the kitchen, his stomach growling slightly, anticipating the bacon.

 _'SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS! SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!'_ suddenly blared from the TV, causing Jack to jump violently and a loud crash to erupt in the kitchen.

'Hannah, too loud!' Jack screamed, rushing for his sister and grabbing the remote, turning the volume down to more suitable volume for seven o'clock in the morning.

'Tia!' Hannah screamed happily, running into a dishevelled Letty's arms.

'Morning trouble' Letty greeted her niece, with a smile.

'Aunt Letty? Why is your neck bruised?' Letty felt a blush heat her cheeks as Dom quietly chuckled at Hannah's innocent question.

'BACON!' Hannah's scream almost busted Letty's eardrums. She set Hannah back on her feet as Jack barrelled past them both and raced her to the table.

'Such angels when they're quiet' Letty commented, a few minutes later. She and Dom were leaning against the kitchen counter, watching as Jack and Hannah tucked into their breakfast.

'Won't be long before their teenagers' Dom replied, taking a sip of his coffee that Letty had made him.

'Hmm. And getting boyfriends and girlfriends' Letty told him, causing Dom to look at her.

'Isn't it in the rule book that Hannah isn't allowed to date till she's thirty?' He asked. Letty snorted.

'You think that's going to stop her?' She answered him with her own question.

'No. But Brian and I will' Dom shot back, causing Letty to raise an eyebrow.

'Good luck with that, because I'll be the one teaching her how to defy you all' Letty told him, before she headed for the table and sat down next to Hannah, a smirk on her face...

* * *

'MOMMY! DADDY!' greeted Mia and Brian's ears, later that evening.

'There's my little princess!' Mia cooed as Hannah rushed into her arms, peppering her face in kisses.

'Hi mommy' Hannah greeted, before leaning over and kissing Brian's cheek.

'Where's your brother?' Brian asked, with a small frown. Almost on cue, Jack burst through the door, a bag in his hand.

'We've been shopping and Uncle Dom bought me another remote controlled car!' Jack shouted happily, as Dom and Letty strolled in, Letty carrying a bag and placing it on the sofa.

'Another car? Dom...' Mia whined, setting Hannah on her feet, as the youngest squirmed in her arms.

'What? He wanted it. Not my fault if he loves Chargers more than Skylines' Dom said proudly, a cocky smirk on his face as Brian scowled.

'Just wait till he's leaning to drive. He'll be in a Skyline then!' Brian vowed, before letting out a yell as Jack ran over his foot with the remote control car. 'JACK!' he yelled, running after his eldest and chasing him through the house.

'Seriously, how long are you going to keep this car war up?' Mia asked as they headed to sit on the sofa.

'For as long as Jack keeps agreeing with me!' Dom shot at his little sister.

'Yeah, well just wait till you two have kids. You'll forget about it the second you hold him or her in your arms' Mia told them, missing the way they both tensed up.

'Oh... I doubt that. Dom has cars on his brain twenty four seven!' Letty joked, kissing his cheek to show she didn't mean it.

'TADA!' A mass of brown hair suddenly invaded their vision and Mia started squealing. Hannah was dressed in a black leather jacket, a plain white t-shirt with skinny jeans and sneakers, looking every inch the mini version of Letty.

'Oh, a mini you!' She squealed at Letty, who had an unreadable expression on her face.

'You look very cute, Hannah' Dom complimented his niece, his voice slightly shaky, something Mia didn't miss.

'Dom, you okay?' She asked with a frown.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' He asked, planting a fake smile on his face and watching as Hannah ran off in search for Jack and Brian with a giggle.

'Well, for starters, Letty looks three seconds away from crying, which is terrifying in itself' Mia commented, making Letty scowl darkly her.

'Mia, just drop it' Dom warned, putting an arm round his wife in comfort.

'Why is our daughter dressed like...' Brian trailed off as he took in the scene in front of him. Placing his daughter on her feet, he gently told her to go upstairs before he sat on the chair arm and putting a hand on Mia's shoulder. 'What's going on?' He asked, looking from Mia to Dom to Letty and back again.

'That's what I'm trying-'

'I can't have kids'. Letty's sentence hung in the air like a piñata waiting to drop from the tree.

'You... you what?' Mia stuttered in shock. Letty hid her face in Dom's shoulder, not wanting to repeat the sentence out loud.

That action made Mia get to her feet and rushed to hug Letty, slowly easing her away and hugging her sister in law tightly, surprised when she felt tears on her neck.

'Brian...' Mia motioned for Brian to take Dom out of the room, so she could speak to Letty.

'Is that why you were at the Doctors the other day?' Mia asked, hugging her tightly as Letty nodded on her shoulder.

'Hannah picked out the outfit herself. I didn't actually take notice of what she had bought until she came down' Letty admitted, pulling away from the hug gently.

'Oh Let!' Mia sympathetically said, watching her closely.

'Some people mistook her as my daughter, you know? And for reason, I couldn't even correct them' Letty admitted with a wince, not wanting to offend Mia with that little statement...

* * *

'...then someone mistook her as our daughter, you should have seen the look that passed on Letty's face. I honestly thought she was she was going to have a breakdown in the mall' Dom admitted, before taking a large drink from his Corona.

Brian took a sip of his own drink, trying to buy time as he thought of a response. 'Well, maybe one day you can have-'

'That won't happen. She bit my head off about it last night' Dom cut Brian's setence off. Brian nodded and took another sip of his drink, the tension turning awkward.

'Maybe later down the line, once she had time to get her round it' Brian suggested, watching as Dom shrugged his shoulders, his hand rubbing his face.

'I don't know. Maybe!' He sighed before continuing. 'She blames me, partly herself and rupted appendix for all this'

'How can a rupted appendix cause infertility?' Brian asked with a frown.

'It's an infection or something. Damages the fallopian tubes' Dom explained.

'Does she... you know, blame me?' Brian asked slowly, after a few minutes in silence.

'No. I blame you little, but she mostly blames me. I made a stupid desicion and I'll live with that for the rest of my life' Dom told him, his voice hard.

'Have you spoken to her properly about all this? Aside from the shouting match last night? Jack told me' Brian quickly added as Dom frowned at him and opened his mouth.

'I don't blame at you, Brian. I knew what I was getting myself into and I ignored your concerns, which I shouldn't have done' Letty spoke up from the doorway, making the guys jump.

'I'll let you two talk' Brian said, getting to his feet and kissing Letty's head in comfort before closing the door behind him and Mia, leaving the Toretto's to talk in private.

'How much of that did you hear?' Dom asked, looking at his wife. Letty didn't answer. She smiled softly and sat down next to him.

'Enough. I thought we had stopped the blame game?' Letty asked gently.

'You can't deny he's partly to blame for this, Letty!' Dom growled out in anger.

'Dominic, he is not to-'

'He offered you that stupid mission!' Dom shouted getting to his feet, Letty not far behind.

'And I was stupid enough to accept it without listening to the rules. I went into that mission with one thing on my mind: to bring you home! I went to him for that mission, I pushed him for it bit he refused until I annoyed him so much he gave in' Letty shouted back, causing Dom to raise an eyebrow.

'You? Annoying Brian?' He asked. Letty rolled her eyes.

'I may have punched him when he refused and threatened to punch him again unless he gave it to me' Letty admitted, causing Dom to laugh softly.

'That's sounds more like you' he told her, sitting down and pulling her gently onto his lap. They fell into silence for a few minutes before Letty spoke.

'We'll be okay, won't we?'

'Course we will, baby' Dom replied. That was a no brainer, although he knew it would take some time to come to terms with not having a child of his own.

'At least we have mini me and Jack to keep us on our toes' Letty joked, lightening the mood.

'That's true' Dom laughed, kissing the top of Letty's head lovingly...

* * *

'Mia, would you stop yelling? I thought you had got your head round it?' Dom asked on his cell phone, as he unpacked the cardboard box labelled 'bedroom', that had been written in Letty's handwriting.

 _'I did, until I drove past the house and saw it empty. Move back'_ Mia whined. Dom rolled his eyes upwards and sighed, before a movement caught his eye.

Mia's voice faded into the background as he watched Letty unpack the kitchen essentials. The golden light from the evening sun reflected through the floor-to-ceiling windows, encasing her in the light, the New York skyline stretching for miles behind them.

 _'DOM!'_ Mia almost shattered his eardrum with her scream.

'Seriously, Mia! Stop yelling at me! New York isn't that far away. Just jump on a plane and come and see us whenever you want!' Dom told her, hearing Letty covering up a laugh in the kitchen.

 _'Whenever I want? I have a job at the hospital and two kids! Why couldn't you have just moved down the road?'_

Dom opened his mouth to speak, but Letty got there first, as she snatched the phone from his hand. 'Because we found this place. Now, if you'll excuse him, Dom has some work to do. Love you' Letty hung up and tucked his phone into her shorts pockets.

'Thanks. I think my ear is bleeding' Dom complained, rubbing it. It seemed Letty didn't have sympathy for him, as she laughed as she headed back into the kitchen.

Dom grumbled as he unpacked the rest of the box, placing photos on the nightstand and clothes in the walk in wardrobe.

'Drink?' Letty called from the living room/kitchen area, a few minutes later.

Dom smiled and padded through the massive bedroom and out into in the very spacious living room and kitchen area. The light wooden floors cool against his feet.

He accepted the drink and took a long sip, sitting down next to Letty and admiring the spacious apartment.

'We did good, baby' Dom praised, smiling as she scoffed.

'You mean I did good? You spent most of the move having an argument with Mia!' Letty told him, sipping from her drink.

'Okay, you did good! Very good actually' Dom complimented, making Letty smile.

Six months ago, Dom wouldn't have dreamed of living in New York, but as Jack and Hannah started back at school and pre-school, the family home seemed empty and big for just the two of them, so they had started looking at downgrading and Letty had found this place.

With the black tiled kitchen worktops and light oak cupboards, it was slowly starting to come together as their apartment, as a fresh start.

'You know what the best thing is about this apartment? Other than it's secluded in the hills?' Letty asked, setting her drink down and crawling closer to him.

'I have a feeling we're on the same page...' Dom hissed when she gently bit his neck and sat on his lap.

'We have no neighbours... we can be as loud as we want-' Dom didn't need her to finish the sentence, he was already a step ahead of her...

* * *

It was dark when he woke up and it took him a few seconds to remember when he was. He switched on the lamp and watched as the dim light flooded the bedroom.

'Dom? What time is it?' Letty asked, the sudden intrusion of light awakening her.

'Four in the morning' he answered, rolling over and pulling her closer to him.

'Told you we shouldn't have gone at it all night' Letty groaned, throwing her leg over Dom's and her arms round his neck.

'You're the one who initiated it almost everytime' Dom laughed, watching as Letty shrugged.

'I wanted you. Sue me' She remarked with a smile, pressing a kiss to his lips and resting her head on his chest.

They fell into comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Letty spoke.

'Are you sure you're okay with moving here?' She asked, playing with their wedding necklace round Dom's neck.

'Let, I would've said something if I wasn't' he told her, lacing his fingers through hers.

'I know. It's just... I didn't want you to think just I found this place, you didn't have to agree'

'I'll admit, when you said New York, I was a little shocked, but then we had the viewing... I could see us living here' Dom told her, chasing away any doubts she had.

'Even though it won't be filled with kids?' Letty asked, with a wince. She hated being open with her emotions, but Dom had told her it was better to have everything out in the open rather than bottled up.

'Yes. Letty, I told you once and I'll tell you again, just because you can't have a kid doesn't mean I'll leave you. It means we can more fun practising and not having to worry about keeping out voices down' Dom joked lightly, making Letty chuckle.

'Maybe one day, we'll get a miracle or I'll change my mind about a surrogate' Letty told him softly. Dom smiled and stayed quiet, kissing her gently.

'One day' Dom repeated and Letty didn't have to look at him to k ow he was on about the miracle part, because deep down, she was hoping for it too...

* * *

 **R &R x**


End file.
